


Sechzig Tage ist eine lange Zeit

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Deutsch | German, Episode Tag, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sechzig Tage ist eine lange Zeit für Mark. Er weiß Addison denkt, dass er mit irgendeiner Krankenschwester oder vielleicht mit einer der Frauen in der Buchhaltung schlafen wird. Das ist jedoch nicht was passiert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sechzig Tage ist eine lange Zeit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sixty Days is a Long Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66338) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



Sechzig Tage ist eine lange Zeit für Mark. Er weiß Addison denkt, dass er mit irgendeiner Krankenschwester oder vielleicht mit einer der Frauen in der Buchhaltung schlafen wird. Das ist jedoch nicht was passiert.

 

Am Tag vier ihres Deals ist Meredith endlich fähig vom Krankenhaus nach Hause zu gehen. Derek geht mit ihr, lässt sie nicht alleine, außer im Badezimmer, aus welchem er am Tag drei sicherheitshalber alle scharfen Objekte und verschreibungspflichtige Medikamente entfernt hat. Eine Woche nach ihrem Deal erzählt Addison Bailey, dass Derek denkt, dass Meredith absichtlich versuchte zu ertrinken. Neun Tage nach ihrem Deal hört Meredith auf mit Derek zu reden, George redet nicht mehr mit Izzie und ein Kind stirbt unter Burkes Aufsicht.

 

An Tag dreizehn beruft Meredith ein Treffen des Dirty Mistress Clubs ein und Mark stoppt sich daran zu denken den Deal zu brechen und schickt sie stattdessen nach Hause zu Izzie, welche wieder angefangen hat zu backen. An Tag vierzehn taucht Meredith nicht auf Arbeit auf, Derek gerät in Panik, Mark in Versuchung durch eine kleine, süße Rothaarige namens Olivia und Izzie backt 54 Muffins. An Tag fünfzehn schmeißt Meredith Derek aus dem Haus. Cristina ist die, welche beinahe zusammenbricht an Tag siebzehn, als Meredith beiläufig die Badewanne erwähnt.

 

An Tag zwanzig sprechen Meredith und Derek immer noch nicht wieder miteinander, aber George und Izzie haben sich versöhnt, nachdem Addison Callie gegenüber erwähnt, dass es überhaupt nicht wegen ihr ist, sondern stattdessen über Denny, was sie von Alex herausgefunden hat. Am Ende des 22. Tages haben Cristina und Burke einen Streit vor dem Operationssaal und Bailey muss ihn schlichten.

 

30 Tage nach dem Deal erkennt Mark, dass er gewinnen wird. Halbwegs durch und dabei die Frau seiner Träume zu gewinnen. An Tag 31 bricht Addison den Deal und schläft mit Alex Karev in einem der Ruhebereitschaftsräume nach einer 36-Stunden-Schicht. Mark findet dies erst an Tag 55 heraus.

 

Das ist in Ordnung, weil Derek an Tag 44 des Deal in Marks Bett landet, als wären sie immer noch in College oder so etwas. Meredith und Derek sprechen immer noch nicht miteinander, Addison und Alex haben Sex in jedem Wandschrank im Krankenhaus, George und Callie haben ernsthafte Zweifel über diese ganze Ehe-Sache, Cristina und Burke haben die Hochzeit, zumindest für jetzt, abgesagt, Izzie hat 348 Muffins gebacken und Meredith hat wieder einmal Sex mit unangemessenen Männern. Und so hat es auch Mark.

 

An diesem verhängnisvollem 55. Tag verkündet der Chief, dass er doch nicht in den Ruhestand gehen wird, Addison erwischt Meredith dabei im Hausmeisterschrank des 3. Stockes mit Izzie Sex zu haben, welche kein Mann ist, aber immer noch unangemessen, und lacht so schallend, dass Mark und Alex es beide bemerken und hingehen um zu sehen was los ist. Zu der Zeit ist Derek bereits dort, Izzie hat all ihre Kleidung gefunden, aber Meredith sucht immer noch nach ihrem OP-Oberteil. Derek stürmt wütend davon, aber stolpert und Mark sowie Addison stoppen seinen Fall. Alle drei enden ausgestreckt auf dem Boden und der Chief und Bailey sehen von außerhalb des Katastrophengebiets zu.

 

Alles wäre in Ordnung, aber Mark nutzt den Moment um einen sexuell aufgeladenen Witz zu machen und Alex kann nicht ganz diesen Blick von seinem Gesicht fernhalten, der eine, der sagt, fass meine Frau nicht an. Zur gleichen Zeit bemerkt Addison genau wo Marks Hände sind und Mark sieht Addison an und im Einklang sagen sie: "Der Deal ist abgesagt, sorry." Sie verschwindet mit Alex und Meredith und Izzie verschwinden in Hochgeschwindigkeit in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, während Mark Derek vom Boden hilft. Sechzig Tage nach dem Deal, der bereits vorbei ist, denkt Mark, dass er am Ende besser dran ist.

 

Ende


End file.
